Road to Deidara
by allieantic
Summary: This is a spin off of the new Naruto movie: Road to Ninja! This time: Akatsuki audition! No Pairings involved, except for PeinKonan (in a comedic way!)
1. Chapter 1

The room is dark, as the curtains blocked every possible drop of light entering the room. It has been visible that it was emptied. Only one figure seemed to move, working on his table. Or to be more clear, a certain blue-eyed blonde's figure still wasn't resting.

Deidara sighed as he finally managed to finish his newest creation- a baby sparrow. It was so tiny, it was probably the smallest creation Deidara could ever think of. He kept looking at it, anger growing with every past second. He groaned in frustration and disappointment.

"I hate artist's blockage" he mumbled angrily in a tired tone, seemed like he overworked himself. This search of inspiration has happened 3rd time this week, but he still didn't realize it.

"Maybe I need some sleep-" he said, being cut off by a large yawn, which was the warning signal of a usual travel to his dreams, where only he and his art could live peacefully without any consequences. Or, at least, it was supposed to be so.

Not only Deidara was the "moving" figure in the silent room. It wasn't Tobi. It could have been noisy if he was there, and as for Sasori- it could have been too quiet. So, what could have it been this all time? It was a certain un-living person- the worldwide famous creation- the door. This door wasn't just a door keeping a room locked. He had that large, grinning expression, seemed to think of something he really wanted to do or see. All of the sudden he began laughing an evil and silent "ku-ku-ku", as he was going to carry on his scheme. Was the door Orochimaru, Jiraya, another known pervert wanting to rape our character? No, this door was no other than-

"Tobi, what are you doing beside the door?"

"But Tobi is a good boy!"

"I don't care, MOVE AWAY!"

The door immediately stopped laughing, knowing a sound explosion would come. Before he even managed thinking of the infamous word "shit", he was slammed on the wall thanks to a certain puppeteer.

"Stop that or else!" Sasori angrily waved his hand, really keeping on his words. "No wonder Deidara is so short tempered!" He said rather loudly, until he found something, or to be correct- someone having the loudest snoring of all the Akatsuki hideout.

"Deidara?" The puppeteer asked in his same, plain tone, finally got the picture clear- Deidara is sleeping at a nice mor- I mean 10 o'clock, while their usual Akatsuki's Saturday morning feast had to begin in the following half an hour.

'_He ruined __**MY **__plan!' _Our ''un-living'' door thought. It was definitely hiding something, but since Sasori was in there, he couldn't just show his plan. That's Sasori we're speaking of. But wait- how did the door knew that was Sasori?!

Meanwhile, back to dreamland, where you can see a forest made of clay. Deidara walked around excitedly like he was Alice, who looked around the Wonderland. Until, something caught him off attention and made his eyes go wide- this was nothing other than the creation he needed to kill his art block- a clay explosive. It was 10 meters tall, and it actually looked like his C3 explosive, but this time it had a beak and a few of its head feathers were going straight up.

"This is It. T-this must be…Exploded" Deidara said as he looked at the hole thing. He couldn't believe that he, the greatest artist of the hole shinobi world, was stuck in a silly art block just when his mind could thing of that majestic creation?!

As he said his sentence, he got his left hand in his trademark position. He was ready to make this his ultimate art…

"Deidara"

Deidara slowly opens his eyes, but all he sees is his ultimate creation, ready to be made into Art.

"Deidara"

This monotone voice called him again, and as Deidara blinked, he could still see his wonderland, this time snowing. Of course, the "Alice" didn't know that these "snowflakes" are those dots that come up shortly after you wake up.

"K-katsu" the boy mumbled, still half conscious.

"Katsu?" Sasori asked. He clearly had no idea why would someone say that after you wake up.

'_Nuuu-_' The door yelled in his twisted mind, knowing what will happen in this next moment…

BOOOOOOOOM

As the door was closing, it coughed up some dust. Aparrently, the artists' room needed to be cleaned up, AGAIN.

"What the %&$&9%*#!$^…" Hidan sweared, being the first one to react to this madness

"Shut the ^&$! Up, Hidan" answered another voice

"You shut the ^%$ up, Kakuzu damn it!" the Jashinist yelled up again

"I am not cleaning his mess!" a rather young female voice stood up. You heard her. She won't clean someone else's mess.

"Uuum…it wasn't Tobi…it was Zetsu!"

"Why me?"

"This place lacks any form of silence…and hatred" yet another voice settled up onto this Room-wide discussion.

As the almighty Sir Leader- aka Pein, was watching soap opera in his bedroom, he cleared his voice in frustration, and spoke up as loud, so the "noisy" members could hear what was he saying:

"Whoever speaks up again, will deal with Fluffy"

Silence. That was it. He scared them just with the warning that a tiny beige guinea pig would do something to them. Shame on Pein.

"Now, to see what will Rebecca say to Maxim" Pein said to himself, as he stuffed up even more popcorn in his mouth.

Meanwhile, back to our beloved artists' room, the mess has massively taken over to the neatly-before-a-few-minutes-done room. Every single thing has become black and dusty. Who knew the tiny sparrow Deidara created could massively destroy this? Imagine if that was even tinier- the entire hideout could've blown away!

Sasori stood up slowly, a little bit trembling, and got the dust of his eyes and hair- he just washed it this morning!

"T-this brat!" He slowly thought before someone else's coughing interrupted him.

"Oh…my head." Deidara said, as he looked around the room. "Sasori no Danna, were we attacked or something, hmm? I was sleeping and, heh, you know" Deidara sheepishly rubbed his head.

Oh he was so going to get it…again.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori just couldn't help but making his glare colder than possible- even though that's far beyond even coldness itself. That silly look of his partner's , as if this was just a childish game just disgusted him in so many ways. But that's Sasori, he gets disgusted at pretty much everything.

"Attacked? How could only our room be attacked?!" The redhead's tone got so scary, even Hidan could have freaked out.

"I don't know, perhaps they only need us, hmm? " apparently Deidara either had no idea about the happening a few minutes ago or either he just tried to check the fellow artist's anger- or even both.

"Deidara" Sasori sighed. There was no rescue for an ''idiot'' like that blonde for him. "You do realize this happens a third time this week?!"

"Third? Well, I haven't counted at all, yeah"

"Stop pretending like this is a child's game….even though you ARE a child…"

"Hey!"

"Whatever. Deidara, did you create something before you fell asleep?"

As Deidara thought, this all made sense. If his dreamed big bird was that big, the explosion could've been bigger. Then suddenly, he remembered that sparrow and he smirked.

"Oh it was just another piece of Art of mine" The smirk grew bigger…

"…"

"Heh, who could have guessed my art could even give some beauty into this room? Look, even your puppets look better, hmm." Oops. Guess who crossed the line of patience of someone, who could kill him every moment now…

"My…puppets?" Sasori asked in a tone of fear. Oh not HIS puppets! "Deidara, you are so dead…"

"Relax, they seemed to need just a little bit polishing."

"….I knew that…"

"Sure…even I don't freak out like that just for some dolls, hmm"

"Keep your tongue behind your teeth, or I'll help you get rid of it…"

Deidara was ready to continue with this ''insulting'' conversation, but he kept his mouth shut. Not that he was scared or anything, he just couldn't risk.

"By the way, breakfast will be ready in around half an hour. I suggest you should clean yourself up"

"I think the same for you" Man, was that a proper conversation before their arguing actually began!

Deidara and Sasori were lucky there was 1 bathroom in each shared room in the hole hideout. The only unfortunate thing was, that Konan was strict of no one using the room together, at the same time, and whoever ruined that, well, would be screwed up, in a softer language.

As we're back to our artists, the funniest thing in that very moment was that they began running towards the bathroom they shared. Deidara won this race though.

"Move it brat, my hair needs to be washed!"

"Says the short-haired one"

Did I mention Konan created another rule of no one being late for breakfast? No one dares even trying to be late with a second…

"Well at least let me in!"

"I won't risk my head being ripped off by Konan! Besides, you're a puppet, you'll fix that, hmm!"

"You will die so miserably even you can't imagine!"

"Sorry, Sasori no Danna, but I planned leaving this world with my explosion!"

"Nanni?!"

"Shut up, I can't concentrate!"

"Grrrr…!"

"Looks like the &%*ing married couple surprises me in a hole new level, again" said Hidan peeping his head into the artists room. "What's up now, puppet boy and blondie girl?" The jashinist smirked.

"HIDAN, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" Sasori and Deidara yelled. If something else annoyed them more than each other, that would be the immortal bastard.

"Geez, it's worse than I thought!" With that said while laughing, he left.

Let's skip through to the part where Sasori FINALLY also prepared himself for breakfast. Unknowingly why Deidara was spacing, as if he was waiting for Sasori. Truth be told, he tried hard to remember that magnificent bird he dreamed of, sadly, with no luck. As the puppeteer came out of the bathroom, the real rush began.

"IDIOT!"

"What now, hmm?"

"You do realize we only have a minute to get to the other part of the house?!"

"Oh shit, hmm!" Oh I forgot to mention; Deidara and Sasori need 2 minutes to get from their room to the kitchen.

"Ruuuun!" Sasori said, as they both began running as if a rhino was on their feet. And we all know a human being can't outrun a rhino…

10 o' clock and 5 seconds. Konan glared at the Akatsuki table. There were only the zombie duo, the shark, the plant, the weasel and a moron. 3 boys were missing. Though, she didn't care if Pein was late, since he was the Leader, but oh God was she pissed because of the artists!

"Konan-chan, last I saw these two idiots they were arguing for the bathroom" Hidan said. He wanted them busted for good. Why? No idea…

"I don't give a damn for the reason" Konan said angrily. With that, our final duo had arrived!

"We..are..so…sorry"

"We…are..late…hmm…" They both panted. Man, were they fast!

Konan just looked at them, as if she was spacing. Then she said: "Since you are never actually late, and you are late wiiith 20 seconds, I will let you eat THIS time"

"But Konan, I don't really eat.." Sasori began explaining. The only reason he came to any eating fiasco was because he can't repair himself if his head fell off…

"Sit down and eat!"

"Yes, ma'am, hmm!" With that, they all finally sat….

Only ten minutes pass and the true Akatsuki madness began…

"Deidara-sempai, have you ever eating ice-cream? What about you Sasori-san? Have you ever kissed a girl? Are you good boys like Tobi?" Tobi kept asking these two random questions. Sasori and Deidara kept looking blankly at Tobi. Was that moron going to stop already?!

"What about Kisame? **I'd say fish. **And Sasori? **Wood. **What about Konan? **Paper. **And Deidara? **YUMMY. **I agree." Zetsu said. He had a very interesting conversation…with himself…At least the guy had a nice mood, unlike…

"&%*$ing Sadist!"

"Shitty &%*&! jashinist!"

"Man-*^&R$%&!"

"Drunk ^*%*^&*" I don't think you would want to know…

"Those dangos look like Sasuke. Konan, why do they look like Sasuke?" Itachi probably eats too much dangos. And is going blind… You wonder what is Kisame doing? He's eating like a normal person, duh! And that is when they return from missions!

But when everyone heard loud footsteps, they all shut their mouths up…. Who could that be?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone on the table immediately also looked into their plates, some of them giving a worried glance at their partners at time to time.

"Hmpf. It's good that you finally shut your mouths. I could barely hear my soap opera! Ain't that right, Fluffy?" The voice said, finally coming to take a seat with a male guinea pig in his hands. Now that he sat, everyone could finally face either him, or the ones sitting around them.

No mistake. This was definitely Pein, the Almighty Drama-watching, guinea pig-keeping, to some members a$$holish Leader of the Akatsuki. Indeed he is famous with a lot of names, but of course, whoever said one in his presence, would taste the fear of Fluffy. As I said in a while ago, shame on Pein.

"Anyways, morning everyone. I hope you all slept well" Pein continued, stroking Fluffy's fur.

"…."

"Before we carry on with more important things, let's first try solving the dumb ones. Anyone having a problem with his partner?"

Just as Hidan was going to raise his hand, Pein spoke up again:

"Anyone but Hidan?"

"…asshole…" Hidan mumbled, so that the Leader couldn't hear.

"No one? Really? How disappointing…well, let's carry on the main problem today. Deidara and Sasori…"

Deidara literally chocked on his water and Sasori immediately widened his eyes once they both heard their names.

"Hmpf, the lovey-dovey birds are in trouble~"

"Hidan."

"What Kakuzu?!"

"Shut the ^%! up"

"You ^%$*ing too"

"Whatever" Pein said in an annoyed tone, and carried on. "Now, this has been happening a third time this week. Sasori, since Deidara is your partner, you are in this problem too. Now, let me ask: why do I hear an explosion from your shared room AGAIN? I have ignored that problem, but Fluffy and I can't watch the TV!"

"I can explain, hmm-"

"Let it happen again, and I swear both you and Sasori will not use any of your art supplies any soon!"

"Why do I have to be in this too?" Sasori looked annoyed, then returned a glare to Deidara

"Sasori, keep calm and look at the wonderful Sasuke-looking dangos Konan made." Itachi interrupted, looking at the dangos as if they were poisoned. With love. Really, Itachi?

"Would you ^%$!ing shup up about your damned emo brother, Itachi?" Hidan stood up and stomped his hands on the table.

"Hidan, I at least have memories for the ones I currently lo- I mean hate. Now shut up before Leader-san bites your head off. Literally. Isn't that right, Pein-sama?" Yes, Itachi is such a sweet-talker.

"Riight. Well, now that is rather aside, time for the assignments." Pein continued, picking up some papers. Assignments in a morning? Pein, you true evil masterminded bastard.

"Truth be told, there are not any missions left for the month…wait! Aha! Deidara, you have a solo mission you need to complete. Here's the paperwork with the information."

"Why me, hmm?" Deidara said in an annoyed teen voice.

"Because, you are the best for this job. Besides, you have the least completed solo missions among all the Akatsuki. That also includes Tobi."

"Tobi completed more solos than sempai? Does that mean Tobi is a better boy that sempai?"

"No Tobi." Pein said.

"Fine. I will leave at lunch" Deidara added.

The next part of the day went normally. There were just some group chats, argues for true art, insults, a Hidan head flying…wait, A Hidan head flying?! Well, the bastard DID kind of deserve that.

It became time for Deidara to leave for the mission. As he was at the exit of the hideout, there were only Konan, Tobi and Sasori staying there, ACTUALLY saying a goodbye to Deidara. Yes, being a criminal means you won't have a goodbye-party.

"Deidara-sempai, please be a good boy and come back in an hour" Tobi said.

"Idiot, you do realize I will be gone for a longer time right, hmm?"

"If something goes wrong, send me a letter and let us know." Konan said, as she gave a tiny paper. Yes, Konan tended to always give a paper of hers when someone is on a solo mission. Wow, isn't that a true angel?

"Arigatou, Konan" Deidara said, finally turning his back toward the exit.

"Make sure you don't die, brat." Sasori said, smirking. Apparently Sasori's goodbyes were the coldest goodbyes once someone is sent on a mission. Let me paraphrase, when Deidara goes on a mission by himself.

The blonde finally got out of the hideout and set off on his clay bird. Wasn't that faster than running? Deidara's mission was rather simple: Go to the Land of Waves, receive a letter from the Akatsuki spy, and return. Why did Pein say the blonde was perfect for that job? Well, there were many bounty hunters at that season, and Deidara is the only member that can actually fly.

A day already passes and Deidara finally met up with the spy on the Great Naruto bridge.

"Give me the password." A young voice of a girl broke the silence as they stood, with hats covering their faces.

"Fluffy is adorable" the bomber said. Man, was Pein uncreative with passwords!

"It seems you are irreplaceable, Deidara" the girl smirked, while giving the letter.

"Miku, no one can replace me and my art that easily, hmm."

"Say hello to everyone from me…" Miku spoke and disappeared in the upcoming mist.

"She is very weird." The young terrorist mumbled. That didn't matter. It mattered he could set off for "home" and dream of that amazing explosive, oh and piss Sasori a little more.

Yet another day passes. Deidara has finally managed to see the hideout from the clay bird.

"That's around 5 kilometers," he said, using his left eye. "But I'll have to walk from now. It seems the rain might do a bad joke to me sooner or later, hmm…"

And so, our bomber landed. He made the flying bird into a gracious explosion and carried on, walking slowly.

There was about 200 meters left to the hideout. Deidara was walking and thinking of something, when he heard a noice and immediately hid behind a tree.

"What the hell? Are they attacking us or something" our hero whispered and peeked his head quietly. But what he saw was…a purple portal?!

"What the-" Deidara could only say, approaching the beautiful shining spiral. Apparently, he was one of those characters, whose curiosity could kill them.

"Oh $hit!" The terrorist said as he widened eyes. Something's not right….

What could possibly happen to Deidara? Why the hell is there a purple portal? Who could be behind this?! Luckily for the author, to be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

"Make sure you don't die, brat." Sasori said, smirking. Apparently Sasori's goodbyes were the coldest goodbyes once someone is sent on a mission. Let me paraphrase, when Deidara goes on a mission by himself.

After Deidara left, Sasori immediately realized to his horror what that meant. Tobi would annoy the crap out of him, such as calling him 'Sasori-sempai', asking him stupid questions, or pretty much what Tobi usually does to annoy Deidara.

"What'cha gonna do, Sasori-sempai?" Tobi chirped, jumping up and down like a stupid 7-year old.

"Tobi, don't you have anything else to do?" Sasori asked, completely showing he is not impressed by that 'pumpkin's' actions.

"But Tobi doesn't have anything else to do!"

"Konan, doesn't Pein have ANY assignments at all?!"

"Sorry, Sasori, but you shouldn't have done 2 missions at the same time" Konan smirked rather evilly and left the scene, targeting her bedroom. Apparently, Konan held a little grudge against Sasori. What was it? I seriously have no idea at all…

"Crap. Now I will have to be stuck with the irritating idiot. Oh, if Pein actually allowed me to turn him into Art. Even though, he is too stupid for a puppet." Sasori thought, also heading to his room, followed by that 'idiot'.

The afternoon passes rather quickly. Well, for Tobi at least. He had fun getting attention from the puppeteer. All he had to do is poke the puppets, fool around, Oh and the Art insults, how could I forget them!? Sure it did send Tobi flying around the hideout around a dozen times, but it was worth it. Hmm, seems like Tobi is evil. Not like everyone notice this fact or anything.

Eventually it came time for dinner. This time Sasori appeared early, not late, and this was going well. Too well… until Tobi showed up…

"What'cha doing there, Sasori-sempai? Do you even eat? What's the point in your puppets? Are you a good boy like Tobi? How old are you? Are you happy? Have you ever dyed you hair or is it just natural? Though, it's too bloody red to be natural! Are you actually an emo? Do you love dancing? Are you a good singer like Tobi? Do you want to do carameldansen? Are you-" You wouldn't want to know what Tobi asked. Just to spoil you, it made Hidan choke, Kisame spit his water he was drinking, Konan almost tripped and Itachi stared blankly. When it came to stressful situations, Itachi was the boss.

"Hah! I can't believe he actually &^%$ing asked that!" Hidan shouted out, finally able to breathe.

"Seriously, Tobi, can't ask that when you're not at table?!" Konan turned, completely frustrated.

"Dude, this is so messed up…" Kisame completely lowered his tone, making him going in an emo corner. Was the question that harsh?

"You are telling me" Itachi said, staring at his plate. "By the way Konan, Sasuke loves tomatoes, on top of that, this little tomato looks like him… Is that a coincidence"

"&^%$ing shut up about your ^%$&ing brother Jashin damnit!"

"Hidan, No dinner for you!"

"Konan-chaan…"

"You heard me!" And with that, Hidan had no dinner, but was allowed to stay in the room.

"This is still messed up…" Kisame apparently won't live through the night without not thinking of that preposterous question!

"Tobi."

"Yes, Sasori-sempai?"

"Be the 'good boy' you are and go away from Deidara's seat, or else I'll make you." Sasori said in the most coldest way someone could possibly say.

"Is that &^%*ing meant to scare Tobi or are you just pissed to see someone else sitting on your-" Hidan began laughing hysterically, but then continued "&^%$ing 'husband's' seat?" And with that, he carried on laughing like a retard. Yet a second time today, Hidan's head was flying.

"Look, Konan! The sauce has Sasuke's face shape! He even has that bored expression!" Itachi completely lost it. Poor guy.

As the dinner passes, Sasori finally managed to come back to his shared room.

"I really wonder how can Deidara stand this moron. Oh wait. He doesn't. He just sends him flying thanks to his so called Art. Hmpf. Art was, is and will always be eternal, no matter if that brat doesn't think so." Sasori told himself and came to sit on his desk, looking through the window until…

"Sasori-sempai! You left without Tobi! And does Tobi really annoy Deidara-sempai? Why did you leave Hidan headless? Do you want to see that awesome- Aagh!" And with a falcon punch from the puppet's wooden wrist, Tobi flew down the base.

"I should stop talking to myself and get a hobby. Oh wait, I do have one." Sasori carried on and finally settled down for work.

"Kekeke" The redhead immediately stpped as his eyes widened. Was that coming from behind him? Who could have snuck into the room, without him noticing?

As Sasori turned around, he felt completely ridiculous. There wasn't anything there.

"Must've been my ima- wait. Why does the door have a ridiculous face expression?!" The criminal stood up from his seat and went to look closely at that door.

"I don't remember me and Deidara redecorate or anything. Unless he did it by himself. This brat will have so many problems once he gets back. For that and because he has that idiot Tobi as fangirl following me with no reason!."

"Tobi isn't a fangirl!"

"You again?" And a second time on 3 minutes, Tobi fell from the hideout.

"I wonder when can I work in peace!" And with that, no sound came from the room since then.

~A little while later~

"Oh. Lookies. Five AM. How great." The puppeteer mumbled and yawned afterward. Looked like Sasori got Deidara's insomnia. Was it the room's effect or something?

"Guess I need some sleep." With that he stumbled on the table. Sasori never felt tired. Hmm. There was something fishy going on, and I don't mean Kisame.

A few hours pass on a regular basis- Hidan's head was flying as usual, Itachi's search for Sasuke-looking like food, Kisame's still going on emo corner, and Pein's a$$iness. Unknowingly why, Tobi wasn't around. Our puppet noticed that around 3 o' clock in the afternoon, while he was in the living room, enjoying his free time while reading a crappy Human Anatomy book.

"I guess I can be too harsh. No, not to the book or that idiot Tobi. I mean-"

"&^$%ing talking on your own, Sasori?" Oh great. The immortal bastard showed up.

"I have nothing to talk about with you."

"Because you share your secrets to Deidara? Typical married couple" Hidan smirked.

"You need a hobby."

"And you need to ^%$&ing create a diary of your damned se-" Hidan paused.

Sasori also looked at the same direction as Hidan. Both of them were shocked. Was that…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note!**: I am very, very sorry for not updating a whole month, a lot of things happened, and my muse was 0%. I hope you enjoy this chap! I will try to update sooner next time!

Wasn't that Tobi? Being shocked over a moron is a stupid thing to do, but to shock over a moron with a red glowing sphere was a serious talk.

"Tobi, what the &^%$ing $hit is that?" Hidan yelled.

"Heh, Tobi did the awesome thing Sasori-senpai didn't want to see." Hidan furiously turned to glare at Sasori.

"Don't look at me, I am not a nanny to him like to Deidara"

"A nanny to Deidara you say?" The silverheaded smirked. What could be he possibly imagining?

"Not in that way! You perverted psychopath!"

"Can Tobi take part in this conversation?"

"NO!" the jashinist and puppet answered in union.

"Can Tobi leave?"

"You aren't a kid, you know…" Sasori muttered.

"Yes, go play with your $hitty Teddy bears or annoy Zetsu" Hidan carried on.

"Okay! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi squeaked as he was leaving.

Man, was that the most interesting of the past two days for Sasori. He could just facepalm slowly, afterwards carry on reading this crappy book he found. Hidan just sat down and began flipping channels. Yes. Definitely gets boring when Deidara isn't around.

Around 10 minutes later some footsteps were heard. Then they got closer to the living room.

"Hello everyone! Did you miss me?" Sasori literally dropped his book, and Hidan chocked on his dangos he got earlier. Yes…that was..

"Deidara?! What the %$# $hit gives you the right to get the &^%$ing immortality out of me?!" Hidan jumped, as he turned to the bomber.

"Woa, woa, Hidan. No need to use that language! You definitely changed for the past 2 days."

"You little-"

"Anywhoo, what's up?"

"You-"

"I wonder what did Konan-chan cook for dinner."

"Stop-"

"I should prepare more clay.."

"..interupti-"

"Ahh…yes, now I remember! Hmm!" And with that Deidara stormed off towards his and his partner's shared room.

"-ng me…" Hidan muttered with crossed teeth

"I got to admit, I enjoyed looking at you being disturbed like that." Sasori smiled.

"Shut up, puppet-boy."

"Says the one who uses so much gel that gets his hair to age quicker." Afterwards,'puppet-boy' left too…

"…it's naturally grey…" We'll never know, Hidan…

As Sasori entered his room, he saw his blonde partner running around the room. He seemed to be looking for something he needed just right here, just right now.

"Where is it…where is it…WHERE IS IT?" Deidara was mumbling furiously.

"What are you looking for?" Sasori asked not so enthusiastically.

"Ah, Sasori~ Hello."

"Hi?"

"I was looking for something, it's not important, hmm."

"…Okay, I won't bo-"

"It's my clay! It's all gone!" Deidara interrupted. 'Strange. He never interrupted anyone like that' Saspri thought.

"Didn't you take all the clay, saying 'I'll make some once I get back?'"

"Sasori. I never take all my clay. Why should I waste it all?"

"Yes you do,brat. Do not argue wi-"

"You don't understand!"

"Okay..I ju-"

"Oh, whatever! I am going outside for a bit!"

"Aren't you going to do a report for your mission first?"

"Sasori, I am tired. Why should I do that FIRST?! Anyways, see ya in dinner, hmm!" Deidara left.

"Something real weird is happening with Deidara. I highly doubt these are hormones." The redhead said, once he was sure there wasn't anyone to hear him. Were these going to be long 4 hours. But at least he was alone to work with his puppets.

It got time for dinner. Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, Konan, Sasori and Tobi were already on the table, waiting for seven o'clock to struck. 3 people were still missing. What was for dinner? Dangos. Apparently, Konan had the freedom to cook what she wanted to. I wonder how could Pein react on that. Anyways, back to the story. Konan stood up to look who was here or not. She showed no emotion as she did. She still didn't change expression as she noticed who was missing. The bluenette opened her mouth, giving out the news she had:

"So, boys, Leader-san is currently on a mission with all the other Peins and Zetsu. It is now my job to be the 'Leader' so if you have any problems, you should go and talk to me."

Everyone nodded in an understanding matter. I wonder what was the mission though. Although I should know myself…Everything carried on rather silently, but it was too quiet. Even Tobi wasn't talking now. Until the door opened, and a certain someone entered the scene.

"Hey all! Hmm!"

"Hello." Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi greeted in union.

"Deidara-senpaii!" Tobi jumped.

"Hey there Tobi!" Now everyone choked. What the hell was happening over here?

"What the-"

"Dango?" Everyone turned nervously at Itachi. "What? It's just that my dangos look like Sasuke! All of those little cuties with emo expressions on their faces!"

"Deidara, why the &^%$ing hell would you get all happy around Tobi? I thought you hated him." Hidan asked.

"You know, Hidan, hate is a very strong word." Deidara giggled. "Ah, Itachi-san. I see you are not blind anymore."

"Since when was Itachi-san blind?!" Kisame stood up.

"You all have that weird amnesia feeling. Hmm. Anyways, as I last was here, Itachi had big, round black glasses."

"Since when?!"

"Ever since he stole Kakuzu's charity money thinking it was toilet paper. Hmm"

"When did **I** have charity money? And, Itachi, is that true?!"

"I never did that. Deidara, since when did you go all official and began adding 'san' after my name anyways?"

"Ever since I joined, HMM!"

"Senpai?" Tobi interrupted.

"Yes Tobi?"

"How was your mission?"

"It was awesome! I ran very quickly! But then I tripped on my way back here. I swear I might've fainted for a while, hmm."

"Interesting." Sasori thought. Afterwards, Deidara sat. Everyone else sat there awkwardly looking at the blonde terrorizing the poor Sasuke-looking dangos. Until…

"Did you do your mission report, Deidara?" …Konan bothered asking.

"No, I do them 2 days after I finish my missions. By the way those dangos are stunning, Konan-chan." What the crap? Hidan literally spit all his dangos and yelled! "You *&^%ing copycat! Only I call Konan-chan like that!"

"No. Only I actually call her like that, Hidan Get your facts right, hmm. And you swear too much that usual…No, wait…AT ALL!" The bomber smirked.

"There's nothing for me to do on this planet anymore. Well, saving up the money I have is an exception." Kakuzu said, as he left.

"Man, this gets weirder in every way" Kisame leaned next to Sasori, whispering. "Do you think these are hormones and a good head bump?"

"Kisame, you are probably correct only in the second part of the sentence."

To be continued…


End file.
